Of Misunderstandings and Flying Mugs
by WangKeWen
Summary: Series of drabbles concerning flying mugs and character torture. SxK RxS
1. Leaf 1

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

_It was the night before Christmas, and all was quiet. There were no scurrying mice, or inanimately challenged toys. All was quiet that is, except for the thumping._

'Shhhhh Riku, we'll wake them!'

'Oh come on, you were the one that wanted this.'

'Ya but, must you be so loud? We'll wake them!'

A sigh could be heard.

'Faster Sora, or we'll be caught anyways.'

'I'm trying! But its too dark, I can't find the opening.'

'Bah, harder, you're such a newb.'

'Well, you could help me.'

'Shift to the side.'

'…'

'Harder!'

'It won't fit.'

Another sigh.

'Try /harder/.'

Kairi snuck down the stairs, seeing as how the thumping had gotten rather loud by now.

'Wahhh, you're so mean Riku.'

The voice echoed from the living room.

'It won't fit if u don't stop being a wimp.'

Kairi spasmed, they wouldn't.

'You'll hurt it!'

They /wouldn't/.

'Gahh!'

Panting could be heard.

Kairi dashed into the living room and flicked on the lights.

'STOP RIGHT THERE!'

Sora stared at her splayed on the floor as Riku quickly flipped over to reveal…

* * *

Kairi glared into her mug, her face still a bright red.

She huffed, to think they would do something like that.

Sora sat meekly across from her, his head lowered in shame.

Riku was splayed across the couch, a knowing smirk etched into his features.

'Kairi…'

She glared at him, a picture of indignation.

Sora went bright red and twiddled his thumbs.

'I…'

More glaring.

'I'm…'

She stared daggers at him.

'Uh…'

Riku continued smirking.

'I'm sorry! Please forgive me!'

Sora pulled out his uber puppy dog eyes.

Kairi rolled her eyes, 'Of all the nerve.'

Sora cringed.

'Not only did you wake me up in the middle of the night but,' Sora shrank back into his seat, 'But, you bought my !#&/ for Christmas!'

Kairi glowered at both of them.

Riku snickered and pointed towards the pile of still unwrapped presents, 'It's not my fault he's tasteless, and couldn't make the gifts fit in their packages to save his life.'

Sora did some more thumb twiddling, 'Well I thought…'

He was promptly silenced as a well-aimed mug hit him squarely in the forehead.

* * *

Author's Note!#& Whatever you sick minds can think up :P

Yes, there really was a word there before, but it's a secret so meh.


	2. Leaf 2

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of realization, it was the age of misunderstanding, it was the epoch of love, it was the epoch of jealousy, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness. There was a boy with a kind heart, a girl with a fair face, and another boy with excessively good looks._

Riku lazily lounged in the tree branch, secretly spying on a certain spiky headed person making sand castles, though he would never admit it.

A twinge of jealousy passed through him as he took note of Sora's companion.

He quickly averted his eyes, as Sora glanced up at him. Riku inwardly scowled as he heard the soft padding of feet through sand. A few moments later it stopped and he reluctantly turned to look down at the boy.

'Hey Riku, why dontcha join us,' Sora quipped with a giant grin.

Riku humphed, like he would engage in such activities, especially with /her/ around.

Sora pouted up at the stoic figure stretched across stretched across the branch.

He moaned as he noticed Sora's pout.

Damnit.

Riku turned away and grumbled out…

'Look I just don't…'

Sora had begun to siddle up the tree.

'Feel like it today…'

Sora was now halfway to him.

'And plus you have Kairi…'

Sora peeked over the branch.

'To play with.'

Sora pounced, pushing the bigger boy off the branch. The spiky headed boy flipped off the branch, all the while mustering his most innocent smile.

Gah.

Riku was splayed across the sand, making funny twirly eyes. Sora giggled standing over him.

He snapped back into reality, and lashing out with a kick, knocked Sora off balance.

* * *

Kairi glared across the waves of sand, glowering at the two boys. She had watched the whole thing, except for the little part where Riku had tripped Sora, seeing as how she had been busy seeing red. And now Sora was spread all over Riku…

Sophie noticed her friend twitching.

The boys hadn't moved out of their previous position.

Kairi gave into a full glower.

Sophie arched an eyebrow, wondering exactly what could have her friend so distracted…and with that insanely evil eye…she sweatdropped, if only looks could kill.

The cringing girl turned around, as Kairi remained oblivious, being too busy plotting horrid deaths for a certain person.

Sophie's other eyebrow jumped through the roof.

Oh.

Kairi promptly stood up and stomped off in the two boy's direction.

* * *

Sora straddled Riku in the sand, panting. He looked down at the older boy…the perfect shade of Riku's hair…the tone muscles…

'SORA.'

He nearly jumped out of his skin, as the voice pierced through his thoughts.

Sora hastily got off Riku and turned around, to see a very agitated Kairi giving him the evil eye.

'Uh…I can explain?' He said meekly, turning various shades of red.

'…'

'Riku tripped me! Honest!'

Riku stood up and turned away, desperate to hide his smirk.

'I…'

Then, in some strange twist of fate, Kairi pulled a mug out of nothingness and nailed Sora in the head.

She turned around and grabbed Riku by the wrist. Without a glance back, she rushed away in a flurry with the smirking boy in tow, all the while muttering something about stupid innocent looking boys who were actually out to seduce everyone in sight.

Sora rubbed the bump sprouting from his forehead, and stared dumbly at their retreating backs, utterly stupefied.

* * *

Author's Note: Rampant OOCness sowwy. 


End file.
